Sleeping Beauty
by Summer Flare
Summary: Okay I got inspired hee hee you'll see what I mean when you read {evil smirlk} mawhahahaha! Also the first part of this fic is a song fic but turns back into a fic fic, that sounds right I think. Okay please read and review thanx!
1. Trouble in Heaven

I'm BAAAACCK. My computer got sick that's why I've been absent for a while. Anyway ffviii is owned by Squaresoft, even though I rock at this stuff. READ AND REVIEW OR ELSE A SEIFER/XU AND I AIN'T KIDDIN'!!!  
  
Sleeping Beauty  
Chapter1: Trouble in Heaven  
  
  
Headmaster Cid was sitting at his desk with many papers scattered all over. He was humming a jaunty little tune as he wrote with a feather pen. Yes, pen not quill, it was one of those pens that looks like a quill. Xu walked in with a scowl on her face. By her side was a junior class-men about ten or eleven years old.  
  
  
"Oh Xu how may I help you?" Cid asked kindly.  
  
  
"Well, I found Mr. Jase fighting with an eight year old new transfer," she sighed.  
  
  
"He deserved it!"   
  
  
"Xu, leave this to me please, I have experience with this," Cid instructed Xu who promptly left. "Take a seat...Riley is it?"  
  
  
"That's my name Riley Jase," he said as he sat down.   
  
  
"Hmm, I've seen worse," Cid nodded his head slowly.  
  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
  
"I've seen much much worse...That is than you," he explained.  
  
  
"I doubt that headmaster," Riley spat indignantly.  
  
  
"You don't think so huh?" he paused. "Do you like stories Riley?" Riley snorted.  
  
  
"Yeah there okay for babies!" sarcasm is a great thing for 'rebels'.  
  
  
"Let me tell you a story, its about one of the Gardens most prized instructors and a man with his life going down in flames," a thoughtful look graced his features as he recalled the events. "Yes, it all happened a little while after the sorceress Ultimecia was defeated....  
  
  
  
Quistis Trepe walked down the hall, boots clanking against the newly polished floor. She looked just as elegant as before the battle, her hair shimmered as the fountains water glowed against her. Quistis held a clipboard and a book or two against her chest.   
  
  
"Good morning Miss Trepe!" Trepie number 28 greeted her in his nervous fashion. She just smiled warmly at him.  
  
  
"Good morning Hunter," her said, for some reason she had been in a good mood when she woke up that day. It was probably because the SeeD field test was that day and she was very confident in this batch.   
  
  
Quistis reached her classroom and found her students talking to each other in their cliques. Selphie was sitting on Quistis's desk waiting for her because she was chaperoning half of Quistis's class for the field exam.  
  
  
"Good morning Selphie," Quistis greeted her friend.  
  
  
"Hi Quisty!" she chirped.  
  
  
"All right class please take your seats," Quistis called out to her students and they obeyed. "You all know today is the field exam. Miss Tillimt and myself will be accompanying you to Centra where your...yes what is it?" a student was raising his hand.  
  
  
"Why are you coming with us, Instructors have always just let us go on our own, what's up?" he asked.  
  
  
"Well, due to circumstances in the last SeeD field exam before the Time Compression we feel that we need to be as safe as possible," Quistis explained. "Well, if you have no further questions we'll board the vessels," they all walked out and went to Balamb docks.  
  
  
  
"Headmaster is there a point to this story?" Riley asked in a conceited tone.  
  
  
"I'm getting there Mr. Jase I'm getting there! All right so they went on the ships and Xu explained that Some kind of disturbance was taking place in Odin's Blue Heaven. A team was to scout the terrain near there while B team was supposed to search the actual structure....  
  
  
  
"Everyone take a minute to junction!" She approached Selphie who was junctioning.  
  
  
"Hey Quistis do you have any sleeps, I'm weak against it," Selphie asked. Quistis looked through her mind to see if there were any.  
  
  
"Take my last one," Quistis transferred her magic to Selphie.  
  
  
"But what about you?"  
  
  
"Don't worry about me I'll be fine," Selphie nodded and put on Irvine's cowboy hat for luck. "All right squads move out!"  
  
  
Quistis and her team entered the quiet structure, it gave off a pure feel of evil. Quistis took a few steps out and looked around, it looked so much darker than when they first met Odin.  
  
  
"Instructor, are there any really really dangerous monsters around here?" a red head named Molly asked in a meek voice.  
  
  
"Don't worry I have enc-none junctioned, the only way we can get in a fight is if they have a very high level," there was a silence once again as Quistis scanned the area. "Nothing on the lower levels...But there seems to be something on the very top.   
  
  
"Farnel, Munz, Visson, and Molly stay between the middle landing and here. Callington, and Culter come with me to the top," they began to run up the long spiral staircase. The three of them past the middle landing and proceeded up to the top landing.  
  
  
  
"I don't see anything," Joleen Culter said looking around, wow you could see everything from up here.   
  
  
"No....No something is definitely different," Quistis took off her glasses. Than she noticed it, nothing, that was it there was nothing up there but the platform! The statue had disappeared! "Everybody be reading, we aren't alone here..."  
  
  
"But..." Rick Callington began but was silenced by Quistis's hand.  
  
  
"Quiet....Listen, do you here that?" Quistis asked.  
  
  
"I hear it," Joleen said. "What is that a gurgling?"  
  
  
"No, it sounds more like a growl," Quistis responded. "Show yourself!!!"  
  
  
"When the knight is destroyed I am realized. My keeper is no longer here to imprison me," the voice hissed sending chills down Quistis's spine.   
  
  
"The knight? Odin?"   
  
  
"Yes...Odin, he was your ally...Any ally of Odin is an enemy of mine!!!!" and it attacked. This was not what Quistis remembered this was a horrible devilish demon with the smell of acid and poison coming from it.  
  
  
"Everyone be ready!!! Get in the first attack!!" Quistis shouted to her students. Munz was the first to attack, using Leviathan to attack. The sea serpent cast Tsunami on the demon.  
  
  
"Uhh uh..," Joleen was hesitating. "Cerberus!!!" Cerberus came and cast double and triple on each of the party members.  
  
  
"Good thinking Joleen," Quistis reached inside her mind and found what she needed. "Triple Meteor!!!!" the sky darkened and party members.  
  
  
"Good thinking Joleen," Quistis reached inside her mind and found what she needed. "Triple Meteor!!!!" the sky darkened and giant rock formations plummeted downward to the beast, in triplet.  
  
  
"Triple Flare!!!!" Callington cast letting the fire spiral and explode three times into the demon.  
  
  
"Triple Water!" Munz went on with the rest of his party and attacked head on...But the demon didn't seem to be attacking back, no it seemed to be waiting.  
  
  
"Hold it!!!" She cried to her team informing them to stop their attacks. "Stop attacking! Scan:  
Mitulumdum  
An ancient demon preserved in stone  
by Odin who acted as the guardian of  
the demon. It is said that if Odin is killed  
the demon will awake and bring his one   
aliminate attack on one person. He takes all  
of the magic used on him and absorbs it  
into the attack 'Sleeping Beauty'.  
HP: 1042/20,000Weak against: Physical attacks  
Tips: Reframe from using magic in Triplet.  
  
  
"That isn't a good thing," Quistis said quietly, or was it because she was afraid she talked like that.  
  
  
"Instructor I'm going to finish this!" Munz shouted from the other side of the landing. "Triple Blizzaga!!" the ice surrounded the demon.  
  
  
"NO!!!!" she screamed but she was to late to stop him from attacking. Mitulumdum smiled and looked at each of the people standing before him and then after a few seconds he turned his gaze to Quistis. She paled.  
  
  
"Well, well, well, you look like a nice candidate. Unloved, that's perfect," Mitulumdum laughed. "Sleeping Beauty!!!"  
  
  
"Oh shit!" Quistis began to run but was held back by a blue mist that pulled her to the landing and pinned her down. A green mist joined the blue and began to encircle her. "Let me go!!" she struggled to get free but to no avail. Finally a purple mist came and the three mists joined into one and entered Quistis's body. The struggling stopped and the demon disappeared into nothingness.   
  
  
"Instructor?" Joleen came over to find Quistis unconscious. Joleen nudged her hard. "Instructor! You guys she won't wake up!"  
  
  
"She isn't...Dead is she?" Callington asked his voice shaky.  
  
  
"No she is still breathing and she doesn't seem to be in pain....Just sleeping," Joleen informed them. "Common you guys we got to get her to Miss Tillmit, she'll know what to do."  
  
  
"Alright, Float" Callington cast the spell on Quistis to be sure not to hurt her. Munz was very quiet, he should have been paying attention he felt so bad.  
  
  
  
"What happened!?!" Selphie shouted in a concerned voice.   
  
  
"We...We didn't know Miss Tillmit honestly!!" Joleen told her as they met outside of their ship.   
  
  
"Ugh! We'll discuss this later we just have to get Quistis some medical attention right away!," so they entered the ship and left to go back to balamb and hopefully help Quistis.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  



	2. The Awakening

Chapter two!!! YEY!!! DOUBLE YEY!! I'm in a good mood cause I went bowling today and scored 5 strikes and 6 spares in four games!!! Well anywho ffviii belongs to Squaresoft and if you did not know that and you have played the game then your a moron. It comes up right on the screen DUH!!! I would like to thank all those who reviewed my story. Escpecially Little Japanese Girl cause I didn't really know people like My stories I thought they just stumbled onto one and only read that one. So thanx!   
  
  
Chapter2: The Awakening  
  
  
"What does this have to do with anything?" Riley asked as he slumped downwards into his chair.  
  
  
"You are very impatient you know that?" Cid noticed an arrogant smile on his face and sighed. "Well they returned to the Garden and rushed Quistis to the infirmary....  
  
  
  
  
"Doctor Kadowaki!!!! Quistis needs help!!!!" Selphie shouted as she ran into the infirmary.  
  
  
"What happened?!!"  
  
  
"She was put under a spell by some gargoyle thing!!!" Molly shouted in her high pitched voice.  
  
  
"What was it called," doctor Kadowaki seemed very serious but not in a panic.  
  
  
"Umm, umm Sleeping Beauty I think," Joleen told her.  
  
  
"Oh no," doctor Kadowaki grimaced and sighed, placing Quistis on one of the beds.  
  
  
"Aren't you going to do something?!!!" Munz shouted.  
  
  
"There is nothing I can do."  
  
  
"What do you mean there has to be a cure!!!" Selphie slammed her fist on the table.  
  
  
"There is...But I can not give it to her," she sat down in a depressed fashion.  
  
  
"Why not?"  
  
  
"Have you kids every heard the story of Sleeping Beauty?" most of them nodded. "Well this is what that is, unless her destined love kisses her she shall never wake."  
  
  
"That can't be there must be another way!!" Selphie protested.   
  
  
"Another way to do what?" Squall walked in at that very moment with Rinoa by his side.  
  
  
"Uh oh," Molly looked down at her shoes.  
  
  
"What's going on here, and aren't you supposed to be on your mission?" he was addressing Selphie who looked flustered.  
  
  
"Squall Quistis is under a spell," before he could even ask she continued. "The spell is the Sleeping beauty spell if the true person she is destined to be with doesn't kiss her than she won't wake up capeesh?!"  
  
  
"Oh man," he was quiet for a second. "Rinoa can you...?"  
  
  
"I'll try," she kneeled down and put her hands on Quistis's head. There was a white glow for a little while which got everyone's hopes up, but then it died out. "I can't, its too strong a spell."  
  
  
"So what do we do?" Selphie asked in a desperate voice. Squall put his hands on his head and wiped his hair back.  
  
  
"I don't know, just let me think for a while," Squall walked out of the room Rinoa following him like a lost little puppy.  
  
  
  
"This is soooooo boring, can't I just go to the discipline] room?" Riley groaned.  
  
  
"Would you please SHUT UP!!!!," Riley looked very surprised that the headmaster would act that...Non headmasterly. "Thank you, now Squall did think and came up with what he thought was a 'perfect plan'. He made every man in the Garden kiss Quistis."  
  
  
"Your kidding right?"  
  
  
"Nope, but she didn't wake up. Rinoa was really mad at him for that I'll tell you. He even made Rajin kiss her...  
  
  
  
"Oh man I had to kiss her, ya know?!" Rajin complained walking down the dock with Fujin.  
  
  
"Kiss who?" Seifer came out from behind the shadows.  
  
  
"Quistis."  
  
  
"What?!!!" Seifer's jaw dropped.  
  
"Oh its not what you think, I had to because she under some Sleeping Beauty spell. Seems that she is asleep until her true love kisses her," Rajin informed him.  
  
  
"Is that so," Seifer didn't seem so interested. "Oh well lets go fish," so they did...But that night was a whole different story.  
  
  
  
Seifer crept down the hall around two thirty in the morning. He entered the infirmary and turned on the dimmest light he could find and kneeled down next to Quistis putting his hands on the bed.  
  
  
"Well fancy meeting you here instructor," no response. "Yeah I thought you would feel that way, I would if I were you..." he looked on the bedside and saw a radio, for some reason for some stupid reason he turned it on even if it could get him caught.  
  
  
...My last night for you,  
Same old songs just once more,  
My last night here with you?  
Maybe yes maybe no,  
I kind of want it your way,  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me,  
Did you ever know that I had mine on you,  
  
  
  
Darling so there you are,  
With that look on your face,  
As if your never hurt,  
As if your never down,  
Shall I be the one for you,  
Who pinches you softly but sure,  
If a frown is shown then I would know that,  
You are no dreamer...  
  
  
  
He turned the radio off and looked at Quistis's pale face. She looked like she was already dead.  
  
  
"You never were a dreamer were you Quistis? You were always to scared to fulfil your ambitions. You let teaching become your ambition and I ruined it for you. I betrayed you and joined Ultimecia. Its my fault this has happened to you. If I hadn't killed Odin then you would still be awake..." he sighed and looked at her.  
  
  
"Please forgive me," he knelt over and kissed her lightly on the lips and then stood up. Quistis's eyes fluttered a little bit making Seifer gasp. This couldn't be right could it? No, no, no this can't be right...Out of pure panic he ran out the door as fast as he could.  
  
  
A few moments later Squall went into the infirmary after hearing strange noises come from it.  
  
  
"Oh hi Squall...What am I doing in the infirmary?" Quistis asked studying her surroundings.  
  
  
"Oh my Hyne, Quistis your awake!" he talked in a whisper...Or was it just amazement?  
  
  
"Of course I'm awake Squall why wouldn't I be?" she yawned. "Man that fight really tired me out....Wait a sec......What happened out there?!"  
  
  
"You were put under a spell Quisty the same one that was in the story Sleeping Beauty!" he explained. She thought to herself.  
  
  
"If I was then who...Who kissed me awake?" she asked. It couldn't have been Squall because he just came in.  
  
  
"I don't know...Somebody that doesn't live in the garden that's for sure."  
  
  
"Wait. What the hell did you just say?! How would you know it was nobody in the garden unless....Oh that's just sick," she scrunched up her face and stoop up.  
  
  
"It was the only way Quistis! I swear it!" he said but Quistis just breezed right passed him. "Where are you going?"  
  
  
"To find who was just here, they couldn't have gotten very far and I intend to find them," with that she walked out the door to find the unknowing Seifer.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  



	3. Fire!!!

Hiiiiiiii, I would have had this chapter up sooner but I was copying it last night and instead of hitting ctrl c I hit c first and it deleted everything!!! And all I did was work on it for two and a half hours!!!!! Heh, heh well anyways ffviii belongs to Squaresoft...Say, does anybody acctually read these things? Oh well READ AND REVIEW IF YOU DON'T WANT A XU/SEIFER MAWAHAHAHAHA! Thanx!!!!!!!  
  
  
Chapter3: Fire!!!  
  
  
  
"You do understand why Seifer ran don't you?" Cid asked Riley who still looked board.  
  
  
"Yeah, because he was a wuss."  
  
  
"No. He ran because he was afraid,"Cid explained.  
  
  
"Yeah, he was a wuss just like I said," Riley rolled his eyes at the headmaster.  
  
  
"Well anyway, he ran as fast as he could to the parking garage, because that was the way he got in...  
  
  
  
"Shit! This can't be possible! Me and...and the instructor," he shuddered and walked through the automatic doors. It was very dark but Seifer could still sense a presence.  
  
  
"So, first you kiss me awake and now you run away, what a class act," it was the feminine voice of Quistis. "Now oh mysterious one, lets have a look at you, Fire!"   
  
  
A fire ball was formed in her hand causing light to flood the garage."Oh my Hyne, you?" Quistis gasped and dropped the fire ball.   
  
  
  
"Now you have to remember that they were in a garage," Cid pointed out.  
  
  
"So?"  
  
  
"So, what if there was a car that might have been worked on earlier that day and oil or gas or something like that happened to spill?" Riley smiled.  
  
  
"Well then I'd say that there would be a barbecue."  
  
  
"Exactly, so the whole place caught on fire, and there was smoke and flames everywhere...  
  
  
  
"Quistis!" Seifer saw the flames sprout up violently and quickly. The whole garage was on fire and filled with smoke. He put his sleeve to his mouth to try to prevent the smoke from entering his lungs.  
  
  
"Seifer!" Quistis could barely see him through the wall of inferno that separated them. She began to choke and cough on the smoke which she couldn't help but inhale. Things started to spin as her head felt dizzy and she fell to her knees. "Seifer, I can't...Breath!,"that was all she managed to get out before she fainted.  
  
  
"Shit!" he stood there for about three seconds before jumping through the fire to save her. Seifer took off his coat and put it on Quistis to protect her before picking her up in his arms ready to escape, but if only life was that simple.  
  
  
"Fuck Seifer?!!" Squall had smelt the smoke from the infirmary and decided to investigate. "I should have known you would have pulled something like this!"  
  
  
"Squall, I don't have...Time..For this," Seifer was now the one choking and gasping for air.  
  
  
"I don't care! Who do you think you are coming in here setting the Garden on fire and trying to kidnap Quistis!" Squall usually wouldn't take this approach to things, being very suspicious and all, but he still held a grudge with Seifer for giving Rinoa to Adel.  
  
  
"I didn't...Oh fuck this, sorry Squall Sleep," Squall fell to the ground as the sleep spell engulfed his soul. He made his way through the flames to the garage's exit.  
  
  
Seifer then ran, as fast as he possibly could to get out of the deadly air. He ran until his legs couldn't move anymore and he and Quistis lay sprawled on the sand of Balamb's beach. The fresh air cleaned his smoke filled lungs allowing him to actually breath. He couldn't do anything now but look up at the stars splattered across the darkened sky.  
  
  
"Hyne," he whispered and then looked at Quistis, she really was a sleeping beauty. The he remembered that it was him who woke her up. "Why me?"  
  
  
"Why not?" Seifer snapped his head to see Rinoa standing there with a smile on her face.  
  
  
"I'll go peacefully Rinoa," Seifer stood up and faced the girl.  
  
  
"Go peacefully? Oh the fire, don't worry I know you didn't start it, besides I'll let the other sleeping beauty take care of that," she said.  
  
  
"Wait you mean you didn't wake Squall up?" he asked with a look of curiosity spreading across his features.  
  
  
"I've been out here this whole time," she laughed.  
  
  
"Then how..." she cut him off.  
  
  
"I am a sorceress remember?" There was an uncomfortable silence. "So Seifer what are you going to do now?"  
  
  
"Hide out I guess," he replied.  
  
"Where?"  
  
  
"I really don't know."  
  
  
"Well its not like I'm trying to help you or anything but Winhil doesn't know a lot about the whole Ultimecia thing so you two might want to go there," she suggested.  
  
  
"Two? Why two?"  
  
  
"Well for one thing everybody thinks you kidnapped her plus she has been teaching four classes a day with almost no breaks SHE NEEDS A VACATION," she handed him two tickets.  
  
  
"What are these?" he asked looking down at the tickets.  
  
  
"Tickets to Winhill you better get going it leaves in fifteen minutes."  
  
  
"You would have had to known about this a couple of days in advance to get these tickets...What's up Rinoa?" he was suddenly very suspicious of her.  
  
  
"I already told you I'm a sorceress, now get going and hurry!" Seifer nodded and picked up the unconscious Quistis.  
  
  
"Thanks," and with that he ran towards Balamb.  
  
  
"Do you think he knows his true destiny?" Rinoa asked what seemed to be no one, but out from behind the shadows came Edea with a sly smile on her face.  
  
  
"As some would say, he is utterly clueless."  
  
  
  
Seifer entered the train, he was told that there had been a compartment reserved for him and he was happy to take it. He gently laid Quistis down on the bottom bunk and went into the bathroom. He took a small towel and ran water over it and sat down next to Quistis. Even with ash marks smeared across her face she was still beautiful.  
  
  
He dabbed her face with the wet towel gently, getting off the ash marks. Her eyes fluttered and then fully opened. Still blue, Seifer thought taking a quick glance.  
  
  
"Seifer?" she whispered.  
  
  
"Yeah?" he was pretending to be more involved with what he was doing then talking to her.  
  
  
"You saved me," she commented.  
  
  
"So I did."  
  
  
"Seifer?"  
  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
  
"Were you the one that kissed me awake?" her eyes stared into his and he couldn't help but stare back. He would never be able to lie to those eyes.  
  
  
"Yes," suddenly Quistis became very aware that she was on a train and stood up...Only to fall into Seifer's arms with dizziness. He placed her back on the bed and made her lie down.  
  
  
"Why are we on a train?" she asked in a confused voice.  
  
  
"Lets see I'm now wanted for setting the garden on fire, kidnapping the highest ranked instructor, and putting Squall in a sleep spell," he smirked. "Well I'm not saying that the last part isn't true but the whole garden on fire thing is all you."  
  
  
"So what we're hiding out?!" she seemed to be getting rather upset about this.  
  
  
"Yeah we're going to Winhill until this whole thing blows over or until I'm caught and thrown in jail where the rats will eat me alive!" he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Get some rest okay? I need some too," he climbed the steps to the top bunk.  
  
  
"Seifer?"  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"Thanks."  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  



	4. Tormenting Sunrise

Well I wrote this around 3 am because of insomnia, the best writing tool ever. FFVIII belongs to Squaresoft so if I get sued I'm filing a counter suite. Get ready because this chapter is intense and deep...Well in my 3am opinion.  
  
  
Chapter4: Tormenting Sunrise  
  
  
The scenery rushed by, he saw a beach with the sun on its horizon rising slowly. A flock of birds passed by in the orange sky never breaking their formation. He could hear the waves crashing onto the damp sand with, everything else non-existent.   
  
  
His palm toughed the cold glass, he wish he could be there, not having to worry about anything. If only life could be simple, if only he could smell the sea again. No sea smelt like the one they were passing, you could smell the salt and even the sun. If only...  
  
  
"The great battle will rage for hours upon hours, but in the end the sun will rise again bringing hope to those who s see it," it was all he could remember of his past those simple yet deep words. In the past Seifer pretended that his mother used to tell him that while watching the sunrise.  
  
  
Alas, what is in the past stays in the past, time could never go back to those days, when he was a dreamer. Now he was a runner. He was too busy fighting for his life and his sanity to dream. Always having to run, always alone.  
  
  
Quistis was still asleep, that was a good thing, she shouldn't have to be tormented by the beauty of the sunrise. That is if she saw the torment in it at all. It tormented him so much that he knew this place was special but he didn't know why. He didn't know why he wanted to cry at the sight of the ocean, the sunrise.   
  
  
"No, I won't cry, I'm too strong and smart now. Crying doesn't help it doesn't do anything," he barely spoke the words but they were there even if they were in the slightest whisper.  
  
  
Something had happened at this beach, he didn't know what but he knew it was what caused him to be the way he was today. A great attractor to anything evil and bad? Well that was Seifer's opinion about himself.  
  
  
Nobody would believe him when he said that he was under mind control the whole time. Why should they? All he had ever been was a trouble maker, a no good piece of scum destined to be spat upon by the smallest of creatures.   
  
  
"What are you doing awake?" Quistis spoke softy and sleepily and the sunlight hit her eyes and beamed off her hair.  
  
  
"Nothing, go back to sleep," he didn't even look at her, he just clamped his hands together and continued staring at the endless sea. But he knew it wasn't endless, nothing was, everything eventually died and ended.  
  
  
"What's wrong?" Quistis always was concerned for her students, but never really took the time to help them. Seifer was different, Seifer had once been her childhood friend.  
  
  
"Its nothing."  
  
  
"Your lying," she said quickly as if to know this for a fact.  
  
  
"How do you know," he still didn't look at her.  
  
  
"Because your crying."  
  
  
"Shit," as much as Seifer had tried to stop it the tears escaped and slid down his cheek. "No, I won't cry...Crying is pain. If your smart you don't feel pain, you can always move on no matter what."  
  
  
"That's not a good way to live," she stood up and took a seat next to him.  
  
  
"And what is, always running away? Having people scream at your face. Going down in history as evil for something that you didn't even do?!" why was he breaking down like this he was fine a few hours ago...Until he saw that beach.  
  
  
"It really wasn't you was it?"  
  
  
"No, I couldn't do all those things if I wanted to, but nobody will believe me when I tell them it wasn't me," he paused and then looked at her. "Do you know what its like having these voices that sound like you and have your personality in your head but they aren't you?"  
  
  
"That would be enough to drive somebody crazy," she looked into his sea green eyes that were bright against the redness. So intense, so many feelings but nowhere to sort them out.  
  
  
"No kidding, it was defining, by the time I was at the parade I couldn't tell which were my thoughts so I gave up fighting I wasn't strong enough," he put his forehead on his palms as if he were going to pull back his hair.  
  
  
"I had no idea," she whispered.  
  
  
"That's because they didn't believe me. They didn't believe me in anyway so they never told my side of the story. I had to run again and again. I'm wanted dead or alive and frankly I've come this close to killing myself," he made a hand gesture.  
  
  
"Please don't do that," she took his hand and held it with her hands. "You need to live, your so young you have so much life in you I know that because I've seen it!"  
  
  
"I don't know if its enough anymore," he realized he was really complaining so he   
looked back at the sea.  
  
  
"Why are you closing yourself off again. Are you hiding from me?" she asked still holding his hand.  
  
  
"I hide from the world, because it doesn't want me, nobody does," Quistis touched her hand to his cheek and he looked at her.  
  
  
"I need you," she then reached in to kiss him. But why? Why was she doing this she didn't love him, it was Seifer! But of course he did wake her up, and she was kind of glad he took her away from Balamb and all the stresses of her life. He was also kind of cute in a lost puppy kind of way. Then she realized it, she was falling for Seifer. They broke the kiss and just stared into each others eyes as the sun continued to rise above the sea.   
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  



	5. Shut Up Sleeping Beauty!!!

Chapter.....Whatever I'm tired don't judge. Well ffviii belongs to Squaresoft who I do judge because is it just me or does the final fantasy movie look nothing like the game? Its supposed to be based on six seven and eight...Don't get mad at me if anyone from Square is reading this though I doubt it, but it looks sci fi not fantasy. And when in any final fantasy game was a girl the main character. I'm not saying it doesn't look good because it does, just not like final fantasy. Okay I'm done with my hissy fit. Onto the story please read amd review thanx!!!  
  
  
Chapter5: Shut Up Sleeping Beauty!!  
  
A few minutes went by and they were both feeling regret. But was it regret or was it just fear they were feeling. All of their lives they were never in a caring environment and now when they might have the chance they were getting scared.  
  
  
"I'm sorry,"Quistis looked away.  
  
  
"Yeah me to," there was another pause. "That was a mistake."  
  
  
"Yeah a big mistake."  
  
  
"Yeah...Lets just forget that it happened alright?" Seifer said trying to sound calm.  
  
  
"Right, we are both tired and been through a lot so it must have just been a sleepy kind of thing," she knew it sounded really stupid, majorly stupid, preposterously stupid but an excuse was an excuse.  
  
  
*Ladies and gentlemen we will be arriving at Vibeway Station at any moment now.*  
  
  
  
"And so they did and they walked to Winhill in silence," Cid looked at the adolescent troublemaker.  
  
  
"Can I go now?" he asked.  
  
  
"I'm not done," Riley sighed at the headmaster. "So Seifer and Qusitis walked into the little pub that had been re opened in Raine Loire's memory...  
  
  
"Hello?" Quistis called there didn't seem to be anyone there at the moment but a head poked out from behind the bar.  
  
  
"Quistis, how nice to see you again."  
  
  
"Zone! What are you doing here?" Quistis asked happily.  
  
  
"We re opened this pub, the forest owls that is. President Laguna heard how we assisted you all and asked if we could open this place up again,"he laughed at the very thought.  
  
  
"Well that was very nice of him...I was wondering if..."  
  
  
"If you and the lapdog over there could have a place to stay?" he asked.  
  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
  
"We had a tipster lets say," he eyed Seifer who hadn't told Quistis that it was Rinoa that had helped them. "But yes you two are welcome to what's next door."  
  
  
"Thank you so much Zone," Quistis shook his hand and motioned Seifer to follow her as they went to the little house next door.  
  
  
It was a quaint little house, a little re furnishing had been given sense the last time she was there, but it was nice.  
  
  
"You handled that well I was beginning to think that you were the one doing the kidnapping," Seifer said to her.  
  
  
"Well lets just say I'm more 'people friendly'. Besides I know him," she put her Save the Queen on the table and sat down.  
  
  
"Whatever."  
  
  
"What no witty remark?" her voice was tinted with humor.  
  
  
"Well lately if I give any 'witty remarks' people will take it as a threat and hunt me down with torches and dog," he too sat down and ran his gloved hand through his hair.  
  
  
"So how have you been lately Seifer?" she asked curiously.  
  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
  
"Well I was your instructor at one time and I feel obligated to find these things out," she smiled. "So spill."  
  
  
"Fine...Well during your big fight with Ultimecia she had to give up her power over me to try to beat you guys. So I found Rajin and Fujin and we stayed in the open until the Garden showed up again. They were cleared because they helped you but me I went into hiding. Sometimes in Deiling but mostly in Balamb," he told her.  
  
  
"You found a hiding place in Balamb, that's surprising, its so small," Quistis seemed interested enough.  
  
  
"I have my ways," he paused. "Then I heard about what happened to you and you know the rest."  
  
  
"I'm still a little confused about that, why exactly did you come I mean its not like you intentionally came to kiss me, did you?" she asked raising her eye brows.  
  
  
"I just had some business to take care of" he stiffened at this subject then yawned. Quistis didn't see it until then but he looked really tired, he must have only gotten one or two hours of sleep.  
  
  
"You should get some rest," she suggested.  
  
  
"Nah, I'm fine," he replied.  
  
  
"No your not."  
  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
  
"Prove it, what item are you most likely to receive from a higher level Torma?" she asked.  
  
  
"Uhhh, shit...Okay okay your right I won't be able to get to sleep though," he was always so rebellious, Quistis wondered why he was like that sometimes.  
  
  
"Yes you will, Sleep," blue mist surrounded him and he fell asleep. Quistis was   
still curious about the 'business' he had at the garden so she decided to use little technique she learned when Siren was junctioned and she just happened to have Siren junctioned.  
  
  
Quistis drew power from Siren. Now everyone knows that Siren's have such beautiful voices that they could make people fall in love with them or get what they wanted. Quistis had learned how to use this power...Or semi use it, she couldn't make people fall in love with her but it made her pretty persuasive at times.  
  
  
"Seifer?" she asked the sleeping man.  
  
  
"Hmm?" was his reply, she didn't remember where she got it from but she did remember she saw this in a movie or something.  
  
  
"What were you doing at the garden last night?" she questioned.  
  
  
"Talking to you," he mumbled.  
  
  
"Oh really and what did you say exactly?"  
  
  
"I said 'Well fancy meeting you here instructor', you had no response so I said. 'Yeah I thought you would feel that way, I would if I were you... ' then I turned on the radio and Eyes On Me was playing so I said `You never were a dreamer were you Quistis? You were always to scared to fulfil your ambitions. You let teaching become your ambition and I ruined it for you. I betrayed you and joined Ultimecia. Its my fault this has happened to you. If I hadn't killed Odin then you would still be awake...Please forgive me,'"  
  
  
"Is that all..." she couldn't believe that Seifer, the man made out of steel, crumbling breaking down his emotions and telling her...Sure she was asleep but still.   
  
  
"Yes that's it," he said and went back to his peaceful sleep. He looked so angelic when he was asleep. But when he was awake his eyes were the feature that brought out his beauty..But not many people looked at his eyes they looked at the scar and judged him for it.  
  
  
"No, Quistis stop it, you can't fall for Seifer...Its Seifer for crying out load! Oh...Life..Sucks!" Seifer made a grumbling sound in his sleep. "Shut up Sleeping Beauty!"  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
  



	6. Heart and Soul

Chapter six is here!! It has a tiny bit of a songfic in it but goes back to fic...Fic fic, yeah that's it. And the first person to get the connection with this and the past will be featured in this story later in an upcoming chapter. This contest is only avalible for chapters six and seven so if chapter eight comes out and you get what it is then too bad! Okay ffviii belongs to Squaresoft blah blah blah, and I don't own the song "Heart and Soul", you get the point. Read and review thanx!!  
  
  
Chapter6: Heart and Soul  
  
  
Quistis lay in the bed on the second floor of the little house in Winhill thinking to herself how she possibly got in this situation. How the hell did she start to fall in love with Seifer of all people?! He was arrogant, irresponsible, unreasonable, and dangerous! She did want to think about it anymore, so she turned on the radio.  
  
  
*Hello all you oldies fans, this is KPN 100.81 playing only your favorite hits from those golden years.*  
  
  
Quistis sighed at least it wasn't a boy band radio station.  
  
  
*Now here is one that I'm sure you'll all remember. Its a little ditty titled 'Heart and Soul'*  
  
  
"This should be good," Quistis spoke out load expecting something cheesy. But you really have to ask yourself who doesn't know the song 'Heart and Soul'? Well Quistis didn't so she just expected something stupid and cheesy.  
  
  
  
*Heart and soul I fell in love with you,  
Heart and soul just like a fool would do,  
Madly, because you held me tight and stole a kiss in the night*  
  
  
  
Sure Seifer was a wanted criminal, but it wasn't really his fault, was it? How could he stop himself from getting possessed its not like there is any magic to stop that kind of thing from happening. He couldn't be all that bad if he risked is hide to just come and talk to her.  
  
  
"Hyne the way he spoke, why couldn't I have been awake for this whole thing?" she was in stage two now, yearning, stage one was denial and she was past that.  
  
  
  
*Heart and soul I begged to be adored,  
Lost control and tumbled overboard,  
Gladly that magic night we kissed,  
In the moon mist*  
  
  
Everybody had somebody Quistis wanted somebody too, but no she was to stubborn. So she buried herself with work, four classes a day was no easy thing for a human being. She was so close to losing control of her life that if she had to report a field exam status to Headmaster Cid one more time she might just snap!  
  
  
In a way Quistis was asking for this whole ordeal, or at least in her opinion she was. She was a good person with limitations, didn't Hyne realize that? Obviously he did by having her 'kidnapped' and taken away to this small little town that had no expectations of her that she couldn't possible fulfil.  
  
  
Maybe Seifer new what it was like, he had always been somewhat at the top of his class. It seemed to come naturally. Quistis didn't see the communication tower incident as necessarily a bad thing, it showed leadership that just needed to be improved. He was expected to screw up and so people took it as screwing up.  
  
  
  
*Oh, but your lips were thrilling,  
Much too thrilling,  
Never before were mine so strangely willing*  
  
  
  
Quistis wondered to herself if she was awake would she have stopped Seifer from kissing her? She could imagine the way she could have felt at the time. First she would have been uncertain but then she would have given in because this was something she never had.  
"What we don't have we long for," she sighed.  
  
*But now I see what one embrace can do,  
Look at me it's got me loving you,  
Madly, that little kiss you stole,  
Held all my heart and soul*  
  
The song ended on that note and left Quistis with a feeling that it wasn't just coincidence that song was playing. Because that little kiss Seifer stole, apparently did hold all of her heart and soul. She turned off the radio and fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
  
  
  
"Beautiful story headmaster now if you'll excuse me I have class to go to," he got up and headed towards the door.  
  
  
"Not so fast," Cid gave him a stern look.  
  
  
"Okay I'll go slower," he walked in a mimicking slow motion pace.  
  
  
"Take a seat now," Riley reluctantly sat back down and slouched in the chair.  
  
  
"Alright so they were both asleep safe and sound until a load roar fell upon the little town...  
  
  
  
  
"What the hell?!" Quistis shot up from her sleep and looked out the window, it was a Ruby Dragon in the little town square. "Great, just great,"  
  
  
She ran downstairs and picked up her Save the Queen, Seifer was still asleep. She slapped him on the head to wake him up and he did.  
  
  
"What?! I'm awake, I'm awake," he stood up seemingly a little paranoid and then relaxed when he remembered where he was.  
  
  
"Come on the town is being attacked by a Ruby Dragon and nobody here can fight," she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him out the door to where the dragon was. Thus began the fight. "You got anything junctioned?!"  
  
  
"I got some magic, don't worry I'll draw some!" he shouted back while avoiding swipes from the dragon. Quistis had Siren and Cactar junctioned to her with a good supply of magic.  
  
  
"Alright," she concentrated for a few seconds and cast 1000 Needles on the Ruby Dragon which took away six thousand of its HP. Seifer drew eight meteors from it and then cast triple on himself. Quistis decided to cast Siren this time to silence the monster, but the dragon was not effected by Siren's silence.  
  
  
"Triple Meteor!" Seifer cast the spell of course he couldn't quite tell how badly the dragon was harmed by the spell because meteor has different outcomes each time. But now it was the Ruby Dragons turn to attack and he did with an immense meteor attack to mimmic Seifer's. Seifer jumped in front of Quistis to block the attack from hitting her, allowing him to lose a lot of his HP.  
  
  
"Seifer!" Quistis saw him stagger to the left of the monster. "Hold on I'll cast Curaga," but before she could the dragon swiped at Seifer and made contact. Seifer flew to the sidelines unconscious, blood starting to drip from his rib area.  
  
  
"Seifer!," Quistis called again and then turned her attention to the Ruby Dragon. She wasn't able to run but she had to get to Seifer before it was to late.  
  
  
To Be Continued, I know I'm so mean.  
  



End file.
